Barely Dawn
by zohmusic5
Summary: "Barely even know you!" what do those words really mean when someone's stupidity leads from friendship to someting?......even worse


**KL: Hey guys! Sorry been a while since I made a story but I'm still new here so....yeah anyway enjoy! (PLEASE READ EVERYTHING)**

Now I'm sure you people have heard of how Ash might have had a crush on Dawn. And the evidence supporting this? .......many. Ash was simple boy; the only thing special about him was his kindness to Pokémon and determination towards a simple goal of becoming a Pokémon master. I'm sorry you've heard me blab on about this too long....going back to the evidence facing towards the fact that he had a crush on him....well.......let's just say there were.........moments. But....most of them had fun, happiness, joy, glee, smiles, and maybe even a blush or two. Now you ask....how did it come to THIS:

Normal POV:

Ash: "WOW! Goldenrod city! I never thought we'd get here" he smiled a smile so geeky but it expressed his dimples in a way of sweetness.

Pikachu: "PIKA PIKA!"his little yellow mouse said climbing on to his shoulder.

Ash: "I know Pikachu! it's amazing isn't it?"he said with a kind smile as Dawn looked at him and thought: "aww, he's always so sweet to his Pokémon..."

Suddenly Dawn's stomach growls.

Brock: "he he, looks like someone's hungry" he said with a jokingly smirk.

Ash: "......here you can have some of my sandwich" he said with a innocent and kind smile.

*silence* as everybody knows Ash is usually ALWAYS hungry and at times he would give it to Pokémon but to a girl? Now THAT was rare.

Dawn: "umm......thanks....Ash..." she awkwardly accepted it as if she was accepting it from a stranger but still tried to make an effort to show that she appreciated it.

?:THE ANNUAL DANCE IS HERE! DRESS CODE IS GRASS TYPE POKEMON!

Brock: "oh WOOOW!" Brock exclaims everytime he gets a chance to see girls "can we go? I might meet my lady of destiny there!" as Croagunk poison jabs him once again

Ash: "sure!"

Dawn: "AWESOME! I'm gonna make a new dress!"

Kenny: "need me to help?"

Dawn looks up and is surprised at the sight of her best friend in front of her.

Kenny: "so Ash how far have you come to completing you're pokedex?"

Ash: "so-so, anyway lets go to the motel it's kinda crowded here"

Kenny: "yea"

5 hours later

Ash is astonished at Dawn's beautiful dress. It had Giant leaves as her skirt her waist up to her neck was covered in straps of leaves and flowers at the neck and at her right breast a giant flower much like the one from Bayleaf"

Dawn: "ehehe like it?"

Ash: "wow yeah.."

Kenny: "look Dawn.....Ash and I have been talking and......who are you going to take to the dance?"

Dawn: ".............Kenny of course!" she replied.

Kenny: "YAY!"

Ash: "why not me?" he said with words written all over his face and most of them were sadness, loneliness, regret, pain and most of all.....a realization yes people at this point Ash has admitted his love for Dawn.

Dawn: "No offence you're kind and all but......you're hot headed, messy hair and......I barely even know you!"

Ash for once had nothing to say in reply. The words had wounded him completely especially those words: "I barely even know you!" and to Ash this had made no sense at all.

Dawn: "I mean really no offence but Kenny seems like a greater choice with the hair, dress choice and all besides at least he doesn't lose his temper unlike SOMEONE!" to Dawn these words were just a silly joke taunt and as usual she waited for Ash to get angry and argue with her like they always did......as friends but all she could see was a scared face.

Dawn thought of this as a joke and thought that Ash was going to get over with it and in response to her theory Ash turn away his head straight and walked away as if he had something more important to do but in fact he was crying and cried more heavily as he went into his bathroom. Kenny just sat there and well......surprisingly he just...smirked.

Brock had just arrived and as usual he thought of this as another silly fight between Ash and Dawn. When in fact poor Ash was crying like as if he just lost Pikachu with no one to comfort him he was going mad with that lunatic sentence in his head: "I barely even know you!" how could this be! They were travelling for almost a year now.....and yet all those times.

The time when Palkia and Dialga were fighting as Dawn was almost to fall to her death if Ash hadn't saved her and many more flashbacks with kind hearted smiles and hugs and even hi 5s and after all that she had the nerve to say: " I barely even know you!".

Ash had enough of this. He couldn't take it anymore. He admitted it he loved her with all his heart. His heart, his WHOLE purpose even beyond the Pokémon league......was to make love with her.

But now it was impossible. His thoughts were that Dawn hated him....or even worse......Ash wasn't part of her life. That thought killed him, it all made sense the "I barely even know you!" the insults the taunts and the praise on Kenny's hair.

Ash smashed the mirror and when he saw a shard.....he had an..idea?.....no it was the devils thoughts. But even if it was Ash would rather listen to him....because he was already in hell. Ash was now on the bathroom corner. His innocent eyes open wide and his jaw stuck open. The shard was still there the pain was still there.....but not the wound.....it was his heart. Ash opened his mouth for his last final words: "I........L...L...L...ove........D....d...da......" sadly he could not finish it as his Pikachu stood by him screaming "PIKA PI!" for his trainer back. For his friend.

**KL: don't worry guys there's another chapter! BTW this is based on a real story**


End file.
